


let this darkness shroud our sins

by lachoy



Series: Incestober 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, one-sided noctis/iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: Three years ago, Iris probably never would have thought any of this would happen. But three years ago, she was a different person and so was Gladio.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Iris Amicitia
Series: Incestober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961329
Kudos: 7





	let this darkness shroud our sins

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with the idea that Gladio spent some time with Iris after Noctis went into the crystal. Also sorry but not sorry for this pairing.

When Iris hears the news about Noctis, she has to try her hardest not to cry although she wants to. But right now, crying doesn’t seem like it’ll do her any good. Nor will it do Gladio any good because the last thing he needs to do is comfort his crying sister. He would, she knows he would, but she also knows that sometimes he needs a rock, too.

“He’ll come back,” Gladio says and Iris nods because what else can she do? Question the possibility? Ask if he truly believes it or if he’s only saying that? But what does it really matter? The world is dark and not only because of the unending night. 

“You’re right.” Iris is proud of herself because she thinks she really sounds optimistic and when Gladio smiles at her, she knows she can do this. “So until then we just need to stay alive”

“And get stronger.”

“And get stronger,” she parrots.

There’s a short moment of silence as they sit on that bed and it surprises her when she feels her brother’s hand grasp hers. Calloused and rough but warm and the only hands she knows as well as her own. They entangle their fingers together and Iris has to try even harder not to cry. Losing their father, their home, and now Noctis? All that she knows is gone.

Except for Gladio. Her older brother is truly the last thing she has or it feels that way anyway. 

She will get stronger because she can’t lose him. Maybe he doesn’t need protection but she wants to silently offer it. He needs to know she has his back just like he has hers and they have each other.

\--

Gladio only ever taught her the basics when she was younger. He had never had much time to teach her fighting when he had a prince to train but still, she managed. She knew self-defense and could stand her own. Back then, that was all she truly needed. It wasn’t as if she needed to be too skilled, there were no duties that required that of her.

Now that Gladio needs a distraction, she’s his entire focus as he trains her to become stronger. It’s rough and he’s a hard teacher, Iris had always seen that from his sessions with Noctis and how easily the prince would get frustrated. How easy it was for Gladio to get frustrated with him as well.

It only makes her fight harder because he needs this more than she does. 

At the end of the day, her muscles are sore and Gladio rubs at her shoulders as soon as a single complaint leaves her. It had mostly been a joke, just to play the role of annoying little sister for a bit but she won’t turn down a massage. She sighs and leans into the touch, letting his large hands work away at the knots in her back. It feels so good that she wishes he would never stop.

“You’re doing real good, Iris. You’re improvin’ a lot quicker than I thought.”

She grins and starts to thank him when he hits one particularly bad knot and hisses. Gladio only works at it more and soon it’s gone and she let’s out a satisfied moan of approval. “Who knew you had such talented hands?”

“You should see what else they can do.”

There’s a beat, an awkward moment, and it feels like the sort of tension you get when a wave of enemies is about to come at you. But it’s just them and they stay silent. Gladio may have accidentally just flirted now but Iris doesn’t care. It just slipped out of his mouth and she wants to tell him that it’s not a big deal. Really. He didn’t mean it after all, right?

Yet that seems like it might make things even more awkward.

“Well, I’ve seen some of what they can do. You’re the best teacher, Gladdy!” She plays dumb instead and he goes along with it. Iris feels a little disappointed and she can’t pinpoint the reason why.

\--

Gladio trains her harder the next day and doesn’t offer a single massage. Not until Iris asks for one a few days later and then one for every day right after that.

\--

Daemon hunting is all Iris knows, enough that she’s starting to get a bit of a reputation. She’s proud of it and proud of how far she’s come. Iris can fight well and she teases Gladio that her muscles rival his. They don’t, not at all, but she’s definitely not a little girl anymore.

And she hasn’t been for years.

She’s seventeen now and she knows she’s still young but she feels like she’s been living decades in darkness instead of only two years. 

It’s cold. Iris doesn’t exactly know how far they got today but it’s still a forested area. They probably didn’t get too far, she thinks, but she’s freezing. She leans into Gladio as their fire is their only source of warmth, and light, at the moment. They touch more now, lean into the other’s touch more often, and Iris knows it’s not quite right. Their relationship has taken a turn that’s not appropriate and something only they know about. Nothing more has happened than lingering touches and glances stolen. He looks at her body like a man would to a woman, not like a brother to his sister. It feels good and she doesn’t shy away from it like she should. 

Iris knows that Gladio will never make the first move and he must feel ashamed. Before Noctis’ disappearance, she knew for certain this never would have happened.

Gladio hates himself for it and Iris knows she needs to tell him not to. That he doesn’t have to wander off sometimes, finding a random lover here and there. Iris isn’t jealous of it because well, she isn’t his lover. Even if they take that step, she won’t be his lover. She will always be his little sister and she doesn’t mind that because who else can ever be that? No woman could take that from her because right now, in some special ways, they are all they have.

Iris leans her head on Gladio’s arm and fights back a yawn. Not that it matters because he catches it. Nothing ever gets past him.

“You can take a quick nap. I’ll watch.”

“I don’t really want to. I’m just cold.”

Gladio moves his arm around her and she attaches herself to his side happily. “Better?”

“You’re always like a walking furnace, Gladdy. I swear.” She wraps her arms around his waist and doesn’t bother to hide how her breasts press against him. Maybe two years ago, Gladio would have pushed her away. Even if he doesn’t touch her, he doesn’t put up a pretense of being uncomfortable with how they touch each other now.

“Or you’re just always cold,” he teases.

“Maybe but what does it matter when I have you to keep me warm?”

Things are silent and it’s comfortable. As one of his hands rubs at her back and it’s a little thing like that that always makes her wish he would do more. Maybe move his hand under her shirt to touch the skin on her back so she could feel his skin against hers in ways that she hasn’t. That would be nice, she thinks. Her mind keeps coming up with ideas and fantasies when he starts talking.

“Man, I could go for a cup of noodles.”

Iris laughs and looks up at him. “I don’t get your love for them at all but you know, me too. It’s been ages since we had something really good to eat, huh?”

“Iggy’s cooking would hit the spot right about now.”

Sometimes, Gladio talks about the old group and Iris can always hear the sadness he tries to hide. He’s lonely. He misses them and Iris understands. Maybe she didn’t spend the same kind of time with them but she understands just as well. It’s been two years since she saw Noctis and her heart aches with grief. But if her heart is aching then she can only imagine how her brother must feel. It was his life’s purpose to be the king’s shield and yet all he could do was keep training, hoping to one day fulfill that duty again.

“You could go see them again,” she suggests quietly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I could,” he says and she knows he won’t. Maybe seeing them again would be too much and she understands and doesn’t continue the conversation. Iris' heart continues to hurt though not only from her grief but also Gladio’s own pain. She feels for him.

Iris cuddles in closer and it’s a subtle movement but one she knows that her brother will catch onto because she’s lonely. He’s lonely. In this dark and scary world, they are all that they have in this moment. His presence keeps her sane and she likes to believe she helps him, too. By being there. By understanding. Smiling when he can’t because if she smiles then he has to follow suit. Her upbeat attitude helps him and it helps her, too. If she stays cheerful for him then she doesn’t feel herself sink into despair and grief. They’re good for each other despite whatever else they have come upon.

Seconds tick by and then she feels Gladio’s hand move up under her shirt, touching her naked skin there. As if he did read her mind just moments before when she had thought that would be nice. A shiver runs up her spine. One he can’t miss and he almost pulls his hand away.

“Don’t,” she says because she needs to be the one to make the first move. It won’t be him. “Keep your hand there. It’s fine.” She puts her hand on his cheek and in the dim light of the fire, the crackling of it being the only sounds they can hear; they stare. But he doesn’t remove his hand and it only goes up further. As far as it can go from the angle they’re at.

Iris isn’t scared and she won’t let herself become anxious over this. Not when they both need this and she knows they do. Knowing that Gladio does want this because she knows him, knows she can see it in his eyes, she leans in and kisses him. Softly and he gasps for a moment before he’s grabbing her, kissing her much more hungrily than she could have anticipated but it’s good. It’s so good and she loves it.

This is her first kiss and she has no idea what she’s doing but Gladio doesn’t seem to mind at all. All he does is move her into his lap and he’s hard and she moans into the kiss, grinding herself against him. She doesn’t know much, it isn’t as if she’s had any chances to experiment with anybody. Even before everything had crumbled before them. Gladio had been a protective brother with a reputation and no boys really tried to come up to her. It was fine. Her heart had been set on only one boy anyway, one impossible boy that she could never have.

There’s no need to think, she tells herself. Not while she feels him against her and even if she doesn’t have experience, this is so simple. She doesn’t need the experience. It isn’t as if she needs any guidance to move against him but his own groans do help to tell her that she’s doing a good job.

“How far are we going?” He asks, breathlessly against her lips and she didn’t think of this part. She wonders and then asks.

“You don’t have a condom, do you?” She sounds grown up, she thinks. Asking about something like contraception. The previous her might have felt flustered and probably wouldn’t have been asking her brother of all people.

“Used my last about a week ago.” 

Right, with that cute blond girl. Maybe she isn’t jealous but she is irritated. They can’t really risk anything by Gladio not wearing a condom and she wonders where they can buy some for next time. “Then…” Her inexperience shows and maybe that is a bit embarrassing that she can’t think of any alternatives.

But Gladio is quick to fix that. He has experience for the both of them.

“Let me take care of you. Trust me.”

She nods because how could she not trust him? Trusting Gladio is as easy as breathing and something she’s done all her life. Something that she will continue to keep doing. She kisses him and helps him to undo her pants with no idea what he’s going to do but then as soon as her pants are undone, his hand is inside of her panties. His fingers stroke her and she gasps because nobody’s touched her there before. 

“You’re so wet,” he marvels, like he hadn’t thought it was possible that she would be aroused by him. Like she hadn’t been as eager as he had been as she had been rutting against him.

“You told me you had talented hands. Remember?” She feels him stroke her clit and she gasps again, trying to stay quiet. They can’t let daemons or anybody catch them. Not that they would have to know they are siblings but she doesn’t want anybody to find them. Or to see them like this. “Gladdy, yes.” She’s wet enough that one of his large fingers slides in without much resistance and then when the other slides in, it’s a slight burn but in the best of ways. It feels good and by the third, she’s riding those fingers. His name is all she says as she feels him touch her in places that had never been touched.

Three years ago, she never would have seen her life like this. All of her daydreams had involved Noctis even if she knew they could never come true. But even those fantasies had only been dates and kisses. Holding hands with a prince she could never have. But she’s not the same person because that Iris never would have been being fingered by her big brother.

It’s amazing how life changes and how right now, all she wants is for him to never stop because she’s certain, absolutely certain, nobody else could ever make her feel this way. It isn’t so much about the sex as it is about the fact that she understands his pain and he understands hers. They’re brother and sister, the only ones left of their family. Even Noctis couldn’t do this for her.

“You’re beautiful, Iris. Just like that. Keep moving just like that. Yes.” His voice is rough and she wonders how hard he is now. What must be running through his mind and she wishes he would tell her but he won’t. Even if she asks. Gladio has never been the type to share.

When she comes, it’s a shock to her system. Her first orgasm and she wants to cry out his name but she can’t. Instead, she hisses out nonsense, trying her hardest to stay quiet. It’s a hard task but she manages, finally crumbling against her brother when her orgasm leaves her shaking against him.

“Shh, I’m here,” he says, petting her hair with his free hand and he says it so gently that tears well up in her eyes because it is true. He is here. Despite everything, Gladio is here and she’s never been more grateful for that fact. “Iris? You good? Did I—”

He’s ready to blame himself and worry he pushed her. She knows that and so she quickly shakes her head. “No, no. I’m just happy. Really, Gladdy. Really.” She kisses him then, softly, and smiles. “That’s all.”

Gladio doesn’t seem entirely convinced but she kisses him again so he can’t say anything. So he can be distracted by her and as their tongues move against the other’s, her hand reaches down between them to rub at the bulge in his pants before she undoes his pants and wraps her fingers around his cock. It’s thick and hot and she doesn’t know what she’s doing here either but he doesn’t seem to be complaining if his groans into her mouth are anything to go by. She likes how his dick feels in her hand and she memorizes all of it. Each vein and stretch of skin. How it pulses in her hand. She loves it, loves how he loves her jerking him off, and she wishes this moment wouldn’t end.

When he comes, Iris feels the mess of it all over her hand but she keeps moving until he tells her to stop because she doesn’t know when she should. He’s panting near her mouth before he chuckles.

“Not bad.”

“For my first try?”

Let there be other tries, she thinks, because she wants there to be. Who knows when this unending night will ever come to a stop? If it will. Let there be some comfort in it. Let them and their mistakes be shrouded in the darkness. If this is all she can have then she would be happy enough, she thinks.

And it seems like Gladio would agree.

“For your first try.”

Maybe they didn’t know when this would end and if they would see anybody again, if all of them could make it through this terror but at least Iris knew she had Gladio and Gladio could know that he had Iris.


End file.
